The objective of this proposal is to purchase an in-vivo three-dimensional micro computed tomography scanner. The system has the capability of digitizing the three-dimensional morphology and in some cases micro-architecture of anatomic structures (dominantly skeletal) in-vivo, at a resolution between 45 and 75 microns. This system will functionally be operated as a Core technology within the Musculoskeletal Core Research Center at the University of Michigan. The principle rationale for the purchase of this new system is based on the demonstrated need for longitudinal measures of tissue or organ morphology in small animal models. The data that can be acquired by the in vivo 3D MicroCT system enables investigators to study mechanisms associated with skeletal diseases ranging from osteoporosis to osteogenesis imperfecta and evaluating the discovery and development of therapeutics including tissue engineered constructs.